gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Nuttelses
The Nuttels are the supporting-main characters of the television series The Amazing World of Gumball's fanon sequel Gumbapedia Fanon. They are the neighbors of the Wattersons. Like them, despite being a tight family, they are known to have very serious arguments at times. Overview The Nuttels family are anthropomorphic dogs with different races, and are quite unusual; they consist of a Saint Bernard, a Cocker Spaniel, five hybrids and a dog with unknown race. Barney is a Saint Bernard, Allison is a Cocker Spaniel, while most of their children are hybrids of their races. The second oldest's, Martha, however, is unknown due to albinism, but she is presumably also a hybrid. They have a very, very extended family that spans worldwide: grandparents, uncles, aunts, second and third cousins, etc. Most of them are Saint Bernards, like Barney, but there are also causes of hybriding. The "Cobberts" Talking about the exact origins of the name "Cobbert" in series, they are currently unknown. Some theories say that it may be derived from the Old French word "corbet", which means "dark haired" https://www.houseofnames.com/cobbert-family-crest%7C (See Cobby Nuttels#Trivia for more information). Another theories are suggesting that the name is a portmanteau of the names "Connor", "Conrad" (or any masculine name which starts with "Co") and of the name "Robert". If the portmanteau theory is true, the second "B"'s apparition has yet to be explained too. It's also theorized the fact the first name in the portmanteau is or starts with "Cob", but it's unlikely. So far, there are three known members using "Cobbert" as a nickname rather than the birth name in the Nuttels family: Cobbert I (actually Robert, but he was also a cobbler), Cobbert II (real name unknown, also a cobbler) and the one who uses it as his actual name. The third is mostly known as his pet form of his name, "Cobby". However, he is also referred to as Cobby the third, mainly because the first two Cobberts are currently deceased. The fourth Cobbert (who also bears "Cobbert" as his actual birth name and is actually Junior's son in future) isn't so fond by his name so he decided to be called by his current nickname "Trent". Members Nuclear * [[Barney Nuttels|'Barney']] * [[Allison Nuttels|'Allison']] * [[Reginald Nuttels|'Reginald']] * [[Martha Nuttels|'Martha']] * [[Caroline Nuttels|'Caroline']] * [[Andy Nuttels|'Andy']] * [[Cobby Nuttels|'Cobby']] * [[Annabelle Nuttels|'Annabelle']] * [[Junior Nuttels|'Barnabas II "Junior"']] * [[Einowy Nuttels|'Einowy']] Extended family Paternal * [[Linda Nuttels|'Linda']] and [[Frank Nuttels|'Frank']]' - '''Barney's parents, the kids' grandparents. * 'Eight - The kids' cousin. * 'Evelyn - '''Barney's twin sister, the kids' aunt and Eight's mom. * '''3 unnamed uncles - '''Barney's younger brothers, the kids' uncles * 'Uncle Jay -''' Barney's brother and the kids' uncle. * 'Gerald -' Cobbert I's brother and the kids' great-great-granduncle. He's the oldest person in the world (around 200 years old). * '[[Granduncle Sid| Sidgismund ''Sid]] - 'Barney's uncle and the kids' granduncle. * 'Chubby -''' The kids' second cousin. * 'Skinny -' The kids' second cousin and Chubby's twin brother. *Second Aunt Dahlia -''' The kids' second aunt and Chubby and Skinny's mom. * More unnamed second and third cousins Maternal * Gran(ny) Gertrude -''' Allison's mother, the kids' grandmother. * 'Uncle Brian -' Allison's younger brother, the kids' uncle. * 'Auntie Stella -' Brian's wife, the kids' aunt. * 'Leanne -' Brian and Stella's daughter, the kids' cousin. * 'Aunt Tabitha -' Allison's younger sister, the kids' aunt. * 'Mike and Rose-' The kids' twins cousins. * 'Faith - ' Harry's Mirror Nymph/ghost, biological mother. Deceased Members (†) (cause of death in paranthesis) * 'Charles and Nuttela - ' The founders of the Nuttels family, in England, 1648 (building fire). * '''Cobbert II and 'Phyllis -' Frank's parents, the kids' great-grandparents (Cobbert II - insanity, Phyllis - unknown). * 'Cobbert I and his unnamed wife - '''The kids' great-great-grandparents (Cobbert I - train accident, Wife - childbirth complications). * 'Bartholomew - ' First leader of Chemshire land (unknown). * 'Harry - ' Allison's father, the kids' maternal grandfather. (natural causes, reincarnates into Cobby Future Gumbapedia/Gumball Final Fantasy 1 hour special episode Cobby and Harry). * 'Daniel - ' Harry's father and Faith's crush (possibly natural causes). * 'Miriam - '''Daniel's wife and Harry's adoptive mother (possibly natural causes). Trivia *The Nuttelses as a whole are originally Serbian-American. *FreezeFlame is often mistaken as a Nuttles member due to her dog like appearance, and fur. **She is also mistaken as Caroline as for she looks almost identical to her. *Martha mentioned that the Nuttelses are a pretty big family. *The surname "Nuttels" could suggest the term "nutty." Nutty can mean crazy, idiotic, foolish, or illogical. The connotation of nutty as being foolish is what is most applicable to them. http://www.enotes.com/homework-help/open-window-what-does-nuttles-name-suggest-380632 - It exactly reffers to "Nuttel". *Common nicknames given to them by the fandom are "cow pups", "Straciattella pups" and "Chocolate Chip Ice Cream pups", due to their white fur with brown spots resembling cows, Straciattella (a type of Italian ice cream) or chocolate chip ice cream. *The Nuttels' kids' eye color indicates with what parent they're closer: **Martha, Andy and Caroline (the oldest ones apart for Reginald) have cerulean eyes, just like Barney; meaning that they have inherited bits of their father's personality. **Cobby, Annabelle and Junior (the youngest ones) have Allison's dark green-olive-brown eyes; meaning that they have inherited bits of their mother's personality. **Reginald has heterochromia -one of his eyes is cerulean, while the other is olive-dark green-brown-; meaning that he has inherited bits of his both parents' personalities. *Apparently, the name of "Nuttels" is changed in several dubs: **"Marañón" (literal "cashew") in both Spanish and Latin American dubs; **"Nociollini" in Italian (until Season 3); **"Erdnuss" in German; **"Noixtel" in French; **"Mogyoró" in Hungarian *Usually, "Nuttels" is pronounced "Nuh-telz". However, there are also common misspellings in-universe, such as "Noodles", "Northpoles", "Needles", etc. References Category:Families Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Nuttels Family Category:Gumbaverse